


Someday

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime will be stronger someday. She'll be able to protect those she cares about someday. She hopes they will understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.

_Someday I'll make it up to you._

Orihime blinked back tears.

 _I want to be strong. I don't want to be useless. I don't want my friends to get hurt trying to protect me._

Ulquiorra looked at her with those cold, dead eyes he had.

 _I'll be strong as Ulquiorra-san. I'll be as strong as Kurosaki-kun. Then no one will ever have to protect me again._

"Are you scared?" Ulquiorra did not sound like making conversation or comfort came naturally to him.

"No."

Once she might have chattered to fill the silence. Now she heard only their measured footsteps and the chant in her head. _Stronger. Stronger. Stronger._


End file.
